Best talent show
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Anubis house has a talent show. sorry for the bad summary but pls read


**Hello this is something I came up with. There are some things you need to know. This is in season two when Nina and Fabian are not dating. Mick never went to Australia. Eddie knew he was the osirion and everyone else knew also. That's it. Also if u think I should do one of those songs and make them into a story then tell me.**

* * *

Fabian pov

Nina and I have been getting closer but I'm dating Joy. I really do like Nina though. Maybe I should go break up with her. "I'll be right back" I said to Nina. She nodded. I stood up and went to Joy's room. She was on her bed with Mick. He had his shirt undone and was unbuttoning hers. "JOY!" I yelled. She turned and scrambled off of Mick. He also stood up. Joy only had two buttons on on her shirt. Her lace bra was showing through. "Fabes, it's not what you think" she started. "Were done! How could you?" I said tears filled up in my eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder. I threw it off me and stormed out. I went to my bedroom and threw open my laptop. We have a talent show tomorrow. I think I wanna change my song. I e-mailed Mr. Winkler the change and sighed. My screen picture was Joy and I. I changed it to a picture of Nina and I. I threw away all the pictures of Joy and I. I can't believe she would do this to me.

-TALENT SHOW-

I waited backstage for my turn. A hand went on my shoulder. I turned around. Joy. She was in a black dress that had a skirt that just poofed out. "I'm sorry, Fabes" she said. I got her hand off me. "Joy Mercer" Mr. Winkler said. Joy went on stage. The music started playing.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_  
_Alright_  
_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_  
_even though I told him yesterday and the day before_  
_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_  
_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_  
_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_  
_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_  
_We're not the same_  
_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_  
_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_  
_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_  
_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

She looked straight at me when she said best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. She is not the best damn thing.

_Alright, alright_  
_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_  
_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_  
_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_  
_And they come home smelling like their_ ex girlfriends

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_  
_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_  
_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_  
_We're not the same_  
_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_  
_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_  
_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_  
_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_  
_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_  
_R (are you gonna treat me right)_  
_I (I can put up a fight)_  
_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_  
_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_  
_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_  
_We're not the same_  
_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_  
_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_  
_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_  
_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_  
_Alright_  
_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

She finished the song and I clapped just so I would be classy. She came over to me. "You'll come back" she said. Hell no I won't! "Eddie Sweet" Mr. Winkler called. "I'm getting Patricia back" Eddie murmered as he went past. Yea they broke up when Eddie left their date when he had an osirion feeling. She started dating Jerome. But we kinda all know he's cheating at her. Eddie's music started playing.

_She's crying_  
_On the phone_  
_Everyday, it's the same_  
_But she'll never know_  
_He's lying,_  
_He's not alone_  
_At the bar, grinding hard,_  
_With another ho_

_So wasted,_  
_He stumbles in_  
_Throws the keys on the couch,_  
_Acting innocent,_  
_She won't ask,_  
_Where he's been,_  
_Just wants a kiss from his lips,_  
_Cause she misses him_

_All this time, it kills me_

_This is the game that plays away,_  
_He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_  
_She doesn't see that she should be with me_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him,_  
_G-g-g-give him up_

_He wakes up_  
_To go to work_  
_Takes his keys, his cds_  
_And a Gucci shirt_  
_He's practiced_  
_And well rehearsed_  
_Every line by design_  
_In the mirror first,_  
_She's dressed up_  
_It's Friday night_  
_Sitting home, all alone_  
_Hoping he's alright,_  
_He calls her,_  
_He's working late_  
_She's never thought that he's got,_  
_Another dirty date_

_All this time,_  
_All this time,_  
_It kills me_

_This is the game that plays away,_  
_He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_  
_She doesn't see that she should be with me_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him,_  
_G-g-g-give him up_

_They say come what may,_  
_But I can't seem to get you off my mind,_  
_They say come what may,_  
_But I can't let you fall for every line_  
_They say come what may,_  
_But I can't watch while you forgive him,_  
_Everytime,_  
_Everytime_

_This is the game that plays away,_  
_He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_  
_She doesn't see that she should be with me,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_This is the game that plays away_  
_He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_  
_She doesn't see that she should be with me,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_  
_She's gotta give him,_  
_G-g-g-give him up._

Everyone clapped. Patricia realized it was about her and Jerome and didn't look at Eddie when he came off. Next was her turn.

_Can you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_  
_You've got me feelin' like a child now_  
_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_  
_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_And it starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane_  
_But we are hiding in a safer place_  
_Under covers staying dry and warm_  
_You give me feelings that I adore_

_And it starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say_  
_When you make me feel this way_  
_I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes_  
_Makes me crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_  
_You tuck me in just like a child now_  
_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_  
_And I lose all control_  
_When you kiss my nose_  
_The feeling shows_  
_'cause you make me smile baby_  
_Just take your time now_  
_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_  
_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_wherever you go_  
_I always know_  
_'Cause you make me smile_  
_Even just for a while_

She got of stage and went over to Eddie. "I knew" she said. Eddie embraced her in a hug. Jerome was in the audience with Mara under his arm. I slightly smiled. "Fabian Rutter" Mr. Winkler called. I went on stage. My palms got a little sweaty. The music started.

* * *

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and_

_I had it all I had her her right there where I wanted_

_He came along got her alone and lets hear the applause_

_He took her faster than you could say sabatoge_

* * *

_I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it_

_I undersetimated just who I was dealing with_

_He had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_He underestimated just who he was stealing from_

* * *

_He's not a saint and he's not what you think_

_He's an actor_

_Whoaa_

_He's better know for the game that he spits and never loved her_

_Whoaa_

* * *

_Soon he's gonna find stealing other peoples toy's from the playground won't make you any friends._

_He should keep in mind he should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

* * *

_They live their life like it's a party_

_And their on the list_

_They look at me like I'm a trend and their so over it_

_I think her every present frown is a little troubling_

_They think I'm physo cuz I like to rhyme their name with things_

* * *

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_They didn't teach you that in prep school_

_So it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

* * *

_He's not a saint and he's not what you think_

_He's an actor_

_Whoaa_

_He's better know for the game that he spits and never loved her_

_Whoaa_

* * *

_Soon he's gonna find stealing other peoples toy's from the playground won't make you any friends._

_He should keep in mind he should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

* * *

The song ended. People started clapping. I saw Mick sink in his chair and Joy stomp away. I got off stage and sat in the audience. "Nina Martin" Mr Winkler called. Nina went on stage. The music got loud and she started.

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag._  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, i never meant brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

She was amazing. Everyone clapped espicially me. She blushed and got off stage. I went and hugged her. I picked her up. She laughed. "What's that for?" she asked. I kissed her. "We never should have broken up" I said. "I agree" she said. Best talent show ever.


End file.
